KuronekoSama: True Intentions
by Lady Chou
Summary: Okay well I rated it PG cause one one word!It's about Kuronekosama and why he is in about every Trigun episode. Is he follwoing Vash for some sort of reason? SAY WORLD CONquest!
1. Default Chapter

I am known as a Kurneko-sama and this is my story. We cats were once worshipped as Gods. Well, just look at us. We're cute and we're fluffy. What more could you ask for? In this particular story we cats are not treated like Gods nor treated like equals. How would a human know how hard a cat's life could be? I mean we have to listen to you old people keep talking and talking about your diapers or your pudding. It's enough to drive a cat like me insane. But yet I continue on. For, there must be something out there waiting for me. Surely, I wouldn't be reduced to listen to a crazy blond man and his fan club all my life. People strike me as interesting though. I mean some can be completely happy and have nothing when others' can have money coming out of the ass and yet feel completely alone. Can't humans buy happiness? They can buy everything else. Like us cats. Are we not to be treated with dignity as others? I mean we are quite cunning. Some more than others. Such as myself particularly. Yes, it may look like all we do is lick our fur or take naps. Have you ever heard the saying 'Behind ever great man there's a woman,'. Well, behind every great woman there's a cat. Instead, of living the life of leisure as most cats do, I decided to follow the first random man I saw. And, that happened to be a strange blond man. Now, he began to get on my nerves. But he was not like the other humans. We cats have a way of sensing these things. He was well, different. I listened to him talk to himself in his sleep. He spoke of things that were quite a tall-tale. Or so I believed. He spoke of a girl, a ship, and a brother. He talked about this brother of his with anger and sadness. These mixed together make confusion. He spoke of murder and more murder to come. I perceived from this man that he would stop this brother of his. He spoke of the human race and how his brother hated them so. Was this man a human at all? He must have repressed this information. For being the very observant cat that I am I realized that people usually suppress they're darkest secrets and most personal feeling. But those things have a way of coming out. Whether in they're subconscious mind or just by blurting these things out accidentally. I watched this man for many days and many nights. I kept getting more intrigued with this brother of his...Knives was it? I began to think of a plan. A plan that would one day, place humans at the end of the chain and cats at the top. This man was not human after all. He spoke of this also. If these brothers were supior beings perhaps this Knives could help me with my world conquest. As, I began to gather my thoughts together in an organized plan I become curious. As us cats often do. But I do believe the expression 'Curiosity killed the cat,' is inadequate. I have a lot to inquire, but sticking my paw in a plug socket is not one of my greater ambitions. I began to wonder around this place that the man had been staying at. And there in this place I found his followers. I did not know whether they were some sort of cult worshipping him or just 2 women who followed men around to make a buck or two. Perhaps, he had picked them up on the street one day and decided to keep them. Men, I have realized are quite the pigs. They take what they want when they want it. There is a difference between seizing an opportunity (such as ruling the world) and desires. Needs are things necessary to survive. And I fear soon that we cats will soon dissolve into nothing but a memory. So my wishes are nothing but necessary. I fear I am steering away from what I intended to express. These women, I watch quite often when the tall man is rambling on about something that is so idiotic that a cat with my sort of IQ can't bare to listen too. I particularly like to listen to what the big one says. But like the tall man she sometimes rambles on such idiotic things that I wonder to the other woman's room. I find her confessing much. She has much compassion for that blonde man. I find her ramblings entertaining. She tries to suppress her feelings but I notice they tend to slip out. It is to no concern of mine as to how she feels but it does give me something to do. We cats watch humans at night. Why do you think we're always napping? So anyway about my plan...  
  
Me:Yes, I know this is stupid but I was bored. So if you like it then tell me and I'll write more..but if you don't then. Well I don't really care! HAHAHAHHA!!!!! This is the second story I've written for a fan fic and I'd have to say this one is way better than the last. Well, anyway.bye! 


	2. kuroneko sama true intentions 2

NOTE: TURNED IT INTO A JOURNAL! WOOHOO! Kuroneko decides to take on a journal a few days after following Vash. So he's writing about past events. Is it a girl or boy? Hmmmmmmm.....oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN ANY Characters FROM TRIGUN! I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Journal: Day 2  
I haven't written for a while. We got to ride on a sand steamer that almost caused us our lives. Bandits tried to steal the ship's treasure only to find it locked away without the key. So they decided to blow it up.ugh.imbeciles. They of course put all the people on the ship in danger. I wouldn't mind seeing a great crash like that with thousands of deaths if one of those deaths weren't to be mine! That blond man ended up saving us all. The leader and the Blondie dueled. The blond haired man won of course. That bandit leader was a strange man. It seems he cared about honor and nobility and skill and blah blah blah...in their fights. If I was that gang leader I would've shot that blond man dead in a heart beat. But I suppose I do have him to thank for my life. The blond man ripped his wounds open even though I don't see why that was a cunning idea.  
  
Right now I sit watching the preacher man and another man I have taken a liking to, play chess. It is to my own pleasure to watch as the preacher man's money is taken by him. I don't like that man. He's constantly trying to cheat. We met him after the steamer incident. We got on a bus to take us to May city when the blond man happened to spot him way off in the horizon. Right off the bat I could tell something was off about that man. I would see him staring off into space in deep thought. One could only imagine what he could be dreaming of. For some reason I feel this sense that he's a little uncomfortable around us. It's like he's hiding something. It wasn't long until the trouble appeared that usually follows this humanoid typhoon. During the excitement of the robots or whatever they were I was taking a nap. It didn't interest me. I had no concern in the well being of a little girl. I held no personal feelings towards her. I woke up at daylight. Everyone seemed to be asleep. We finally reached May city. I decided I would prefer exploring the city than hanging around those men. There seemed to be some sort of competition. I watched some of it but became bored. It perhaps would've been a little exciting if it wasn't for that blond man's policy of no killing. A little blood shed makes a fight interesting. After we left May city we joined a Caravan and surprise surprise the preacher man just happened to be there.  
  
Journal: Day 3 of Writing  
  
That blond fellow began talking in his sleep about that brother again after this strange man appeared. He had blue hair with bangs that shaded his glowing yellow eyes. I followed this man but soon lost him as the city was clouded in smoke. I remember hearing a loud bang then screaming. Then wailing. I remember walking around when I saw him. That blond man looked devilish in the moonlight. His eyes sparkled with fury and hatred. I dare not approach him. I would never mess with a man that had the presence of Diablo himself. I'd never seen him that way before. He always seemed to be an idiot....but those eyes...that skill. I've never picked up a gun before. I've never been able too. Cats don't have thumbs. A stupid primate has thumbs but yet the most intelligent species on this planet has but paws. Guns must have power and a lot of it. I've seen man after man fall at the hand of gun. Shot or just corrupted by the ability to kill another so easily. If I had thumbs I would use a gun. I've seen many people cower at the site of a gun. Yes, the gun must have power. I want that power. No, I need that power. That blond man....he could control that power. He could control it well. I think I will harness the power of the "gun" for my world conquest. Of course, I know I will not waver so easily the way man after man has at the weapon's power. I do have a higher IQ after all.  
  
.  
  
Day 4:  
  
Corpses...everywhere. I never really knew how bad death smelled. Corpses upon corpses piled up....It seems for the past few days that the stench of innocent blood goes wherever that man goes. Is it because of that man? That man with the glowing yellow eyes. That man! Could he be connected to his brother?  
  
Day 5:  
  
Lights...brilliant lights. Everything engulfed...lights!!!!! It was amazing. The luminous light shot up into the sky...its origin couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Day 6:  
  
Sits on the porch of a nearly destroyed house in August I lost them. That blond man...The last man I remember seeing was the preacher. I don't trust him. I don't see why that blond man trusts him. They all disappeared behind the dust and ruble that is now all that is left of the city of August. I wonder if any of them are alive. I'd have to say I will miss them...Wait a second..nope no I won't miss them.. I was so close there for a minute. I could've had it all. If only I hadn't been so mesmerized by that brilliant shining light. For there he stood the man with the evil grin and glowing yellow eyes. He would've been able to lead me to Knives. Should I give up now? I really don't know. For now I think I'll just rest. It'll just be a little catnap is all. Just a little cat nap...falls into slumber.  
  
Little note: --' I love wolfwood!!!! I know I make kuroneko-sama evil n' all but evil can be neat-o...sometimes!!!! And yes I know I have many grammar mistakes. I am not that good in English. And I forgot if they were going to may city I think they were...BYE!!! 


End file.
